Lily and James at Hogwarts year 1
by reading of the stars
Summary: Like the title except I have made some changes in it like Lily and James are friends From first year onward and they hate snivellous:) rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I am not the amazing J.K Rowling which leads me to bielieve that I don't own Harry Potter**

Lily sighed,her sister,Petunia,was on the phone with one of her friends and Lilys parents were out at some romantic

restaurant or something which left Lily with nothing to do.

She started walking into the sitting room when she tripped over Petunias leg.

"AAAHHH,Get off me you freak"she screamed as Lily scrambled to her feet

"I'm not a FREAK"she shouted back before stomping off.

She lay on her bed for thinking to herself that petunia was right,

you want proof,hmm lets see... ahh here we go.

When Lily was 7 a teacher snapped at her for slouching in class,Lily got upset and when the teacher went to use the sink it exploded.

That proof enough?I rest my case.

* * *

Half an hour later she heard her parents come in talking to someone.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she crept down the stairs and walked into the sitting room.

"Ahh Lily just the young lady I wanted to see"A tall man with a white beard said as Lily entered

"now lily"he continued"Did you by any chance know that I am a wizard?and that you are a witch and you have a chance to go to a school of witchcraft and wizardry?"

Lily was speechles,'she,lily Evans,was a witch'"that cant be possible"she said after a while

"oh really?"he asked and pointed a long stick of wood to the nearest vase

it exploded and almost instantly started repairing

"now do you believe me?"he asked with a slight twinkle in his eyes

"mommy,daddy,can I go,can I go,please,please,PLEASE?"she asked her parents ant they agreed with a nod of their heads

"excelent,now if your parents agree you can spend the rest of the summer holidays with a wizarding family and on september the first they will bring you to the hogwarts express"the man said"now some families think it's best for their be no muggle-borns to be at hogwarts so well be sure not to put you with one of them will we?"

* * *

Lily was so excited she was going to a wizarding family,A real life WIZARDING family,and they had a son who was starting her year too

she couldn't that was an understatement

She was sitting on a bench at the station reading a book she picked up the other day when she heard someone call her name

"Lily?Lily?where is she?Dumbledore said she'd be here"said a middle aged woman.

"no te preocupes(A/N sometimes the Potters will speak Spanish(I'm using Google translate so no flames about that)) mum,she'll be here"said a kid with with glasses and raven black hair that he kept ruffling.

"maybe thats her"he said pointing at Lily with a smirk

"Excuse me is your name by any chance Lily Evans?"He asked with a smirk

as he aproached

Lily nodded slowly

"and are you going to go to Hogwarts with the Potters?"he asked again

with a smile

Lily nodded again

"oh um well in that case cant help ya sorry"he said with a huge smile...and was immeadiatly wacked across the head by his mother

"James no mientas"she said sternly.

"Now Lily,if you'd please follow us we can go"she said softly this time

Lily nodded before following them into a dark alley

"ok just neede to get away from all those muggles,I'm Olivia by the way,Olivia Potter,and this is James."she said pointing to the kid with glasses and hair sticking up at odd ends

"nice to meet you"james said sticking out his hand in greeting

Lily hesitantly shook his hand

At this his smile faltered

"are you ok?"he asked cautiosly

"yeah why do you ask?"I replied

"um.. maybe because you were hesitant which means you're wary,so I asked if you were ok"he said his smile back

"well-um-really its just-um-that Dumbledore said that some wizarding families hate muggle-borns"I replied a bit shakily.

and he just laughed at this information

"Dumbledore meant people like the Blacks or the Snapes,no only some people think that,don't worry"he said

"You know you're lucky"he said after a moment

"Remus isn't back home so we'll have to skip the welcoming Prank"he said with a smirk

"come on James grab my arm,you too Lily"Olivia said

just as I was about to ask what we were doing here I felt like trowing up but as soon as the sensation appeared it vanished

and when I looked around we were in a large entry hall

"welcome Lily,To the Potter Manour"

**Constuctive critisizm welcome**

**flames also welcome cause im quite chilly****:)**

**R&R**

**~the Reading is tonight~**


	2. Dolls are stupid,Pranks are awesome

**Thx to my first reviewer**

**shanananan699:it's really not that hard if you put your mind to it**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot,and maybe some characters**

James smiled as he saw Lily look around in awe

"Pretty cool huh?he asked as she continued her gawking

it took her a while to realize he was talking to her

"huh?..wat... wow!"she mumbled which made James start laughing

"what's so funny?"she dammanded which made him hold up a camera

"Can't*gasp* wait to*gasp* show Remus*gasp* tomorrow"he said in between laughter

"Remus?No you cant show anyone"she said as her cheeks reddened

She snapped her head around at the sound of laughter

"Try and stop me"he said as he took out a long silvery sheet and as he trew it over himself he vanished

"W-where d-did you...?"she stuttered

"Invisibility cloak"He replied from under the cloak now behind her which made her jump and spin on her heel.

he smiled while taking it off

"now that's cool,don't you think?"he asked"Remus had the same reaction"he said as she was now staring at him in awe

"wanna help me with something?normally Remus would help me but he's not gonna be here 'til tomorrow,and it's about him"he said hoping she'd help him with a prank he was going to play on Remus

"what is it?"she asked curiosly

"oh just a harmless prank,so will you help me or not?"

"um no thanks"

"hmm...do you wanna do magic?"he asked hoping she would accept now

her eyes widened"Magic?"

he smiled"Magic"he replied with a smile

* * *

they were researching charms hoping to find a levitation spell

they had been there for ten minutes with no luck

"I think I've got it"James suddenly cried

"now mums taking us to get our stuff later but we can practice in theory,ok?"he asked

she only nodded

"so you swish your wand and say _wingardium Leviosa_,got it?"he again asked

she nodded once more

"great now to plan the prank"at this an evil grin appeared on his face

"He is going to regret the twenty hour sleep potion now"he said

Lily decided not to ask but instead started thinking she knew this boy from somewhere...but where?

"Um...James?"she said said after a while

"yeah?"

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"um i don't think so"

"well i think i know you from somewhere but from where?"

"hmm...stubborn red heads...maybe,but that was ages ago"he seemed to be talking more to himself now

"huh it's worth a try,Dolls are stupid Pranks are waaaayyyyy better"this last comment directed at her

"No pranks are mean and can hurt peoples feelings if not physickly and dolls are fun"she replied automatically

his eyes widened

"but t-that was f-five y-years ago"he stuttered"I-It was a j-joke I d-didn't expect it to be you"he continued recovering himself halfway through

she frowned,what was he talking about

"Lily when you were six,a pound shop maybe a kid who called you a muggle?remembering anything?"He asked

Lily's eyes widened too because she did remember it...kinda

"I think so,you were the one who kept saying something like 'kwidedge' whatever that is,right?"

He smiled,then frowned

"I said 'Quiditch',not 'kwidege','Quiditch'"he insisted

"wait you don't know what Quiditch is?"he asked looking rather surprised

Lily shook her head afraid that she was supposed to and she'd be a freak in this world too

"come on I'll show you,best game in the world,it is"he said his face breaking into a grin

and she smiled

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**is James's position on the quiditch team chaser or seeker?**

**R&R**


	3. Quiditch

**Thx bananas r gd I'm gonna set him as a seeker anyway**

**Disclaimer:If i owned Harry Potter would i be posting on here?...well maybe but that's beside the point:)**

"come on Lily,you'll love Quiditch"James said over hi shoulder as he ran out to the garden

"James slow down it can't be that exciting can it?"Lily called after him

"Not if flying on broomsticks at high speeds boring"he replied as he finally slowed to a walk

at this she stopped dead

"Sorry I think I misheard,did you say broomsticks?"she asked cautiosly

"what?not afraid of heights are you?"was his teasing reply

"um...actually yeah."

"well don't worry the brooms are completely safe...I think,just don't use the windsweeps 'k?"

"Windsweeps?"

"never mind just follow my instructions"

" how do you play Quiditch?"she asked deciding to change the subject

"it's really easy,there four balls,a red one,the Quaffle"he started

"two balck ones,the bludgers,we won't use those cause their dangerous,and the golden snitch,my favourite one mind are three chasers they throw the Quaffle to each other and try and score through the hoops at eather end of the field,the Keeper stops the other teams chasers from succeeding in this,the beaters use the bats to hit the bludgers away from their team and at the other,even though thats against the rules,but my favourite position the seeker try's to catch the snitch before the other teams seeker does,if they succeed they earn their team one hundred and fifty points,got it?"he finished

"Yeah,I think so,but whats so dangerous about the bludgers?"

"hmm...dad said not to use them unless I was supervised but to hell with that"he said with a smile

"ahh here we are"he said as he unlocked a old shed

"here you go"he said as he handed her a large broom with gold letters at the end _Nimbus 1432_,after this he takes out one with _Nimbus 1634_

"and lets go"

* * *

they were in a big empty field with two broomsticks and a box that looked sorta like a briefcase with intricate designs on it

"now before I teach you how to fly I'll show you the bludgers"he said as he bent down and opened the box

inside were two jet black balls that upon closer inspection looked like they were struggling against bounds,a big Red ball and a small golden one with intricate designs on it

"There's the Quaffle,the bludgers"he said pointing them out in turn"and"he picked up the snitch held it up in his hands as if he were offering it to god"The all mighty snitch"he said in a mock praising voice which made Lily giggle

then just as he was about to close his hand it opened its wings and zipped off

"damn,one sec Lily,gotta catch it"he said as he mounted his broom kicked off and easily flew off after the snitch,

This was where Lily got her first good look at James,He was tall and lanky with bony knees and hair sticking up at odd ends

He soon caught the snitch,

Lily stared in awe as he landed

"How did you catch it that fast?"she asked still staring in awe

"It's really not that hard you just need to keep an eye on the snitch,and follow it"he explained

"You have got to be kidding,I lost sight of it as soon as it flew away"

"well you wouldn't be a great seeker would you?"he asked in a joking voice

"anyway"he continued"you better take this"he said handing her a bat

"What do I need thi-"she began but stopped as James reached down and undid the belt keeping one of the bludgers

It imedeatly flew into the air

"Now,Lily,when it comes back down you have to hit it,hard"he warned

she nodded and as it flew back down she hit it

"wow,you'd make a pretty good beater"he commented which made her smile

"annnddd here it comes-oomph"he said as he caught the bludger and struggled with it until it went back into its place

"and that my friend is the amazing creature known as the bludger"he said in an amazing David Atenburbourgh voice which made her laugh

"anyway now we will show you how to fly,place the broom on the ground on your right side please"he said demonstrating

"this will show us how good you are without even flying got it?now concentrate on the broom and say up"

she did as told and the broom slowly floated to her hand

"wow,you'd be pretty good"he said while sticking his hand above his own broom and without even saying 'up' or glancing at it it flew up into his hand

"now on to flying"he continued as if nothing had happened

"mount the broom like so"he said correcting her on a few things

"now when i say kick off hard 'k?"he asked

"sure"was her reply

"ready,go"and she kicked off

"let me say that this is scary"she said as James flew around her several times

"yeah but ya gotta admit it's fun"was his reply

"now lean to the left a bit"

she did as he instructed and imediatly the broom turned

"now lean forward"he instructed

she leant forward and the broom started to move ahead

at this point she was moving freely

she even raced James a few times back and forth several times(he won every time but it was still fun)

"Now Lily I think I'll go get the Quaffle"he called as he nosedived straight at the ground and just when she thought he was going to crash he turned up

and got off

he opened the box and took out the big red ball he had shown her earlier

he then flew up with it under arm and tossed it at her

she caught it with ease but when she went to trow it it fell short by a few yards

James went into a dive and caught it one or two yards from the ground...and then promptly fell off and onto his face

"well we'd better get back to the house,come on"he said packing the Quaffle

and they both walked back talking about random things and James cracking alot of jokes

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**thx again bananas r gd**

**R&R**

**~the reading is tonight~**


End file.
